


Laurent's one-year secret relationship

by mfingenius



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Auguste walks in on Damen and Laurent having sex. He didn't even know his baby brother had a boyfriend.Or, how Laurent tells his brother he's dating someone, how Damen stops being Auguste's favorite student, and how Auguste gets scarred fro life.





	Laurent's one-year secret relationship

Auguste is not blinking, and he’s not moving. He’s been like that for quite a while, and Laurent is getting a little terrified. He’s wearing Damen’s shirt, buttoned wrong – he noticed a few minutes ago, but he can’t correct it now – and black boxers, and he’s sitting on the couch fiddling with his hands nervously.

Damen is beside him – huge in the small couch – wearing boxers and a pair of sweatpants, looking like a Greek God. A very nervous Greek God.

As far as introductions go, this is possibly the worst way to do it; Laurent hadn’t told Auguste he had a boyfriend because he’d hoped to introduce them at his own pace, when he could control everything. The place, the time, the food, the conversation.  _ Everything _ .

Auguste walking in on Damen and him having sex is  _ not _ how he meant this to go.

“Auguste?” he asks, hesitantly. Auguste is not even looking at him or Damen, he’s just staring right ahead with a haunted look on his face. Laurent grimaces. “I – are you alright? Should I – get you something? Water?”

Auguste finally looks at him. Then at Damen. Then at him. And then at Damen again. Finally, at Laurent.

“You’re having sex.” His voice sounds squeaky in a way Laurent’s never heard it before. It would be funny if it weren’t painfully awkward. “You’re having  _ sex _ . You’re  _ eighteen. _ You’re a  _ freshmen  _ in college. ”

Laurent grimaces. 

“I don’t even know who this  _ is _ !” Auguste says helplessly, signaling at Damen wildly .

Damen grins sheepishly. “Hi, Mr. DeVere. I’m in your class-”

“I know who you are,”  Auguste snaps. “But I don’t know who you  _ are _ .”

Damen frowns.

“This is Damen.” Laurent says,  ignoring them; he’s  relieved, because this is something he can say easily. This is a speech he’s been planning for at least a month now. “He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for nearly a year -”

“ _ A year _ ?” Auguste nearly screeches.

“I – I didn’t tell you because-” Laurent stutters.  He’s quickly losing the little control he has over the situation, and he doesn’t deal very well with losing control. “Well – well, I wanted to know we – we were serious, and – and-” 

He doesn’t know how to continue. Him and Damen  _ are _ serious now, he knows, and he doesn’t quite know how to explain that to Auguste; how he  _ despised _ Damen at first, the exact image of college frat boy, captain of most of their University’s sports teams, having slept around with what, to Laurent, seems like the entirety of their university. 

How Damen showed him that he was much more than that.

“ You’ve slept with what is literally half the school.” Auguste accuses, looking at Damen. “ _ And _ you have a thing for blondes.”

Damen frowns. “How do you  _ know _ that? You’re a teacher!”

“ _ Exactly!” _ Auguste says. “Even  _ I _ know that! That’s what I  _ mean _ !” He turns to Laurent. “How do you know he doesn’t just want to get in your pants-” 

“I would  _ never _ do that.” Damen says, frowning, at the same time that Laurent says, “Don’t you think I’ve thought of that?”

Damen turns to him, frown deepening. “ You  _ have _ ?”

“At first,” Laurent admits. “I – I didn’t know why you were trying to – date me, and I thought it was just because I was practically the only blonde you hadn’t fucked yet, but – it’s more than that, I know that.”

Damen nods. “I love you,” then, to Auguste. “I love him. I would never – I wouldn’t try to hurt him. ”

“Plus, you like Damen,” Laurent points out. “You said he was  your favorite student.”

“I am?” Damen brightens.

Auguste scowls. “Not after  _ this _ .”

Damen scratches at the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly .

“You’re having sex with my brother.”  Auguste says, disbelievingly. Damen turns red and coughs awkwardly. As many partners as he’s had, he isn’t quite able to talk about sex without blushing. Laurent, on the other hand, a virgin until the night before, has never ha s the dirtiest mouth of anyone he’s ever met. “You’re  _ actually  _ having sex with my brother.”

“Auguste,” Laurent intervenes lightly. “You were seventeen when you lost your virginity. I think I-”

“How do you  _ know _ that?” Auguste asks, and Laurent rolls his eyes.

“I’m clever.” Laurent says, offended. He really only found out because Kashel – Auguste’s girlfriend at the time – and him are still in touch, and she told him about it recently. “My point is, I’m eighteen, and Damen isn’t just anybody, he’s  my boyfriend. I love him.”

“And I love him,” Damen rushes to say, placing a hand on Laurent’s thigh. “I – I’m not just  – I care about him.”

Auguste looks between the two of them  critically. Finally, he says, “Fine. But you’re living under  _ my _ roof and you’re not having sex again, here. Ever.”

“That’s alright,” Laurent says lightly. “We’ll just have sex in the  bathroom at school, then.”

“ _ Laurent!” _ Both Auguste and Damen say, scandalized.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
